With the constant development of society, electronic commerce grows swiftly and violently, which makes express delivery presents a significant rising tendency. In the related art, the process of mailing items is divided into a receiving process and a delivering process. For the receiving process, regardless of whether the delivery person picks up the items actively or the addresser goes to a sales outlet for mailing items, the addresser needs to fill a papery express waybill manually, and the delivery person needs to weigh the item and calculate the delivery fee. After that, the delivery person transports the items to be mailed to a local processing center, and the items are sent to the destination after being sorted by the local processing center. For the delivering process, after the items arrive at a processing center of the destination, the processing center will sort the items and inputs the express information thereof. After that, the items will be sent to each sales outlet by the processing center, and be delivered by the delivery person in the sales outlet.